Al ritmo de un corazón inquieto
by Asamijaki
Summary: Emma nunca pensó que el latir de un corazón ajeno fuera capaz de apaciguar el suyo.


Es cálido y reconfortante. Simplemente sorprendente, ¿cómo es posible que una simple acción haga que todo el mundo cambie?

Emma ha soñado con transformar el mundo en el que habían nacido, ese mundo vasto de sufrimiento y agonía, colmado de tantas injusticia y furia acumulada a punto de desbordar; nunca se había dado cuenta que la persona con tal increíble poder estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Ellos habían salido en busca de alguna pista de los aliados de Minerva al haber recibido un código ilegible, sin embargo, las coordenadas guiaban a tierras peligrosas, Yuugo les había advertido sobre actuar por su cuenta, pero cierto par no tomó en claro su aviso; era posible que al día siguiente, cuando se suponía que los otros grupos regresaban, todo rastro del mensaje se borraría por completo, no podían permitir que eso pasara.

Era una tierra que no habían explorado, había manadas enteras de demonios salvajes, con capacidades que nunca antes habían visto, un pequeño grupo en particular parecía estar ciego, pero reaccionaban a los movimientos bruscos, con sentido tan finos que incluso eran capaces de detectar a una corta distancia los signos vitales perturbados.

Para ellos estas situaciones no eran algo nuevo, muchas veces sus vidas habían pendido de un delgado hilo, sin embargo, Emma al ver los ojos muertos de esas criaturas le causaba una sensación paralizante y tétrica, su corazón latía con desenfreno y su respiración era inestable. Esa mirada vacía le traía recuerdos turbios, era como volver a ver los ojos del cuerpo inerte de Connie, tendida, mirándolos fijamente.

Emma era incapaz de controlarse. Todo se volvía oscuro, era como si volviera a ser una niña pequeña que solía pensar estar bajo la protección de su hogar, volviendo a ser esa persona inocente que obligaron a enfrentarse de golpe con la realidad. No lo entendía.

Fue entonces cuando algo la sacó de esa oscuridad y la envolvió con algo totalmente distinto.

No sabe si es por la calidez, o ese persistente corazón que le tranquiliza. El ritmo de los latidos de su compañero acallan los lamentos de su alrededor. De alguna manera se siente bien, se siente segura. Es extraño e inexplicable. No sabía que Ray contaba con tal poder, ¿por qué escuchar ese corazón tranquilizaba el suyo?

Ray había tirado de ella para ocultarse tras el espeso bosque, la había envuelto en sus brazos y atraído hacia su pecho. Inusual en él, ciertamente, pero debe ser su estrategia para sobrevivir. Calmar sus sentidos hasta que los demonios se vayan. Era admirable la rapidez con la que había encontrado una salida ante una situación que había nublado por completo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Emma no se movió, pudo sentir las manos del chico sobre su cabello y su cintura sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo de su lugar. Solo estando ahí en un silencio perpetuo, despejando todo sentido en dirección a esos latidos inquietos. Emma se preguntaba si el azabache aún estaba intranquilo por los demonios. A veces se preguntaba si Ray aún le temía a la muerte.

—Ray, creo que se han ido ya—susurra ella después de un rato, cuando los chillidos y pasos se sentían lo suficientemente lejos.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio un momento más. Dos, cuatro, seis latidos.

—Deberíamos volver —, con una voz lo suficientemente baja, el azabache la suelta por fin. Y Emma de repente es consciente de la distancia que había y hay ahora. Aún así, no dice nada al respecto.

Se las arreglan para volver al búnker, y Yuugo les lanza el peor regaño que habían recibido, mientras que Don y Gilda los hacen sentir un poco mal por arriesgarse de esa manera. Otra vez.

(...)

Emma siempre ha sido algo curiosa, y esa curiosidad la ha llevado hasta donde se encuentra, en muchos sentidos.

Una tarde, mientras pesca a Ray leyendo tranquilamente en los dormitorios, se acerca cautelosamente al borde de la cama. Aprovechando la concentración que parecía tener el otro.

—Si piensas sorprenderme, deberías pulir mejor tus habilidades, eres muy evidente —pronuncia sin siquiera apartar la mirada del libro, Emma se crispa.

—Al menos puedes fingir un poco de sorpresa.

—¿A qué has venido, Emma? —devuelve el azabache, con tranquilidad mientras cambia de página.

La pelirroja lo observa con el ceño fruncido de una forma algo cómica, Gilda le había dicho que más que enojada, lucía completamente adorable. Aunque eso solo la molestaba un poco.

—¿Qué fue lo del otro día? —pregunta directamente, y se gana una mirada inquisitiva del más alto, en espera de una especificación —, cuando estuvimos con esos demonios extraños, ¿Como sabías que un abrazo así calmaría nuestros sentidos?

Ray suelta un quedo suspiro, casi cansado, pero Emma no se resigna.

—Es algo que leí hace un tiempo —, explica —, dicen que comúnmente los bebés se calman cuando escuchan el latido del corazón de su madre.

Emma parpadea dos veces.

—No soy un bebé.

—A menudo actúas como uno.

—¡Ray! —ella exclama con aparente molestia, subiéndose por completo a la cama, revolviendo el cabello de su compañero en un juego de venganza.

Hay una risa aquí y allá, Emma recuerda que Ray solía molestarla así seguido, aún con todos estos cambios, poco había cambiado realmente.

En un punto se aquietan, y Emma queda recostada sobre su pecho nuevamente. Espera que él reclame o algo, pero solo comienza a leer su libro de nuevo.

Es algo extraño. Los latidos de Ray están inquietos, pero aquí no hay demonios. Aún así, es tranquilizante, y es una melodía que logra arrullarla hasta quedarse dormida.

(...)

Era una tortura. Ray no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus acciones y este era el resultado. Cuando estaban en medio de una misión peligrosa, una exploración a las afueras o ya sea en una noche antes de cenar, Emma había tomado la mala (extraña) costumbre de acurrucarse en su pecho y escuchar su corazón.

Él realmente no esperaba que ella lo tomara como un tipo de terapia o pelota antiestres. Emma siempre fue impredecible, pero esta vez escapaba de sus parámetros de entendimiento.

Ray había estado pensado mucho sobre la calidez que dejaba cada pequeño roce de la pelirroja, sobre esas nuevas emociones que afloraron sin que se diera cuenta y nublaban por completo su juicio. No entendía por completo qué era, pero tenía la idea, no era estúpido o inconsciente de sí mismo. Sabía bien qué podría ser y a la vez intentaba convencerse de que se trataba de algo natural y pasajero.

Para ser sinceros, en el momento que enfrentaron a aquellos demonios tan particulares, él no podía pensar en ningún plan, ninguna estrategia que los ayudará a salir de esa situación. Pero tenía que hallar una salida.

Fue entonces que se encontró a Emma paralizada, viendo fijamente aquellos ojos grises capaces de penetrar el alma, mirada de la muerte, una mirada que le recordaba a todos aquellos hermanos que había dejado ir, la mirada de aquella mujer que no lo amaba pese a haberlo traído a ese mundo tan cruel y agónico.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ese temor ganara, Emma estaba enfrente, justo ahí, delante de ese monstruo.

Así que actuó sin pensarlo, sin ningún plan. Solamente la abrazó y la sacó de ahí. Una vez que habían calmado sus respiraciones ellos no pudieron percibirlos.

Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir, aún cuando el peligro había pasado. Aún cuando ya estaban a salvo, no tenía ganas de soltarla. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque sino no sería siquiera consciente de su propio actuar.

De alguna manera, esa mente en pleno crecimiento le ha jugado mal, totalmente en contra de su voluntad. No quería ni mencionar las cosas que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza, no se enorgullece de ello. Piensa en abrazarla y sentir su calidez, en tener la libertad de acariciar su cabello y quedarse así para siempre.

Si. Eran pensamientos inquietantes. Peligrosos.

Y lo peor es que no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos. Nunca antes había experimentado eso, había leído, pero jamás llevado a la práctica.

—¿Te dormiste? —vacila en un susurro, observa la respiración tranquila de la pelirroja subir y bajar con suavidad, con una mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho. Ray deja el libro de lado, una vez que Emma no ha respondido a su llamado.

Pellizcar levemente su otra mejilla, no parece haber quejas. Debe estar cansada, últimamente ninguno de los dos tenía un momento donde no tuvieran que estar pendientes de los posibles mensajes por parte de los aliados, Lucas había salido a una exploración a un área donde habían visto una vasta posible cosecha, y varios de sus compañeros con él, lo cual les había dejado esa tarea.

Ray la mira un rato, sabe que su corazón está acelerado, y también es seguro de que Emma lo ha notado ya. Es imposible que no lo noté, después de todo. Y eso está bien, realmente no es algo que pretenda ocultar.

Solamente, es algo confuso aún. Emma siempre es alguien totalmente opuesto a él, sin embargo, era una de las personas que más ama. Simplemente no sé esperaba que ese amor cambiara de enfoque.

Se pregunta si este era el tipo de amor al que Norman se refería, se pregunta si está bien que alguien como él pueda permitirse sentir algo así. Alguien que no fue capaz de proteger a su mejor amigo, ni a su familia.

El cuerpo de la chica se remueve un poco, y Ray duda un momento en acariciar su cabello.

Su corazón late, y por un segundo, puede sentir el rítmico son del pecho ajeno contra el suyo.

Ray aún no puede darle un nombre a esto, ni sabe si algún día sea capaz de aceptarlo del todo. Pero ese día queda dormido, al compás de un corazón acelerado.


End file.
